gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Subaru LEGACY Touring Wagon GT-B '93
Gran Turismo 2 |manufacturer = Subaru |year = 1993 |drivetrain = |engine = EJ20 |displacement = 1994cc |power = 246 BHP |torque = 228.5 lb-ft |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Subaru LEGACY Touring Wagon GT-B '93 is a Road car produced by Subaru. It so far appeared only in the first two games of the Gran Turismo series. Colors There are five colors available for this vehicle: * Light Silver Metallic * Black Mica * Crimson Mica * Forest Green Mica * Cosmic Blue Mica In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Like the Subaru Legacy saloon, the Legacy Wagon - or estate - was introduced in May 1993. And also like the Legacy saloon, this load-shifting Legacy could be had in a version so quick it could put many supercars to shame. Known as the GT-B, oomph for the quickest of the Legacy estates was initially laid on by a 2.0-litre horizontally-opposed four-cylinder 16-valve 'boxer' engine, as also to be found in the Legacy RS saloon. Again, power output was increased enormously by a pair of turbochargers, with just one turbo cutting in at low revs and the second giving an extra bang of boost as the pace increases. In this original version of the Legacy GT-B estate there was pace aplenty to both carry heavy loads and storm along at extreme speeds, 247 BHP being liberated at 6,000 rpm, all transmitted via a five-speed manual gearbox. As with the Legacy RS saloon, the Legacy GT-B estate was also dealt an extra dollop of power in August 1996. Tweaked turbos and added boost pressure gave a hefty increase to 276 BHP at 6,500 rpm. Further attention saw the GT-B gain a smattering of external aerodynamic aids in order to cut high-speed drag from its box-like estate bodyshell. The already finely-balanced chassis was also heavily revised in order to match the pull available from the revised engine. Not only was the car's chassis stiffer for greater handling tautness, rally-spec Bilstein inverted dampers were bolted on too. Beefier suspension struts were added and thicker anti-roll bars promised even greater mid-bend stability. Ventilated disc brakes all round and an anti-lock system guaranteed deceleration to match the GT-B's accelerative abilities. Road-sucking grip was left to low-profile 215/45 tyres on massive 17-inch alloy wheels, while the GT-B estate also benefitted from Subaru's proven four-wheel drive system, enabling it to stick to the road surface in even the trickiest of conditions. Acquistion GT1 This car can be bought from the Subaru Used Cars Dealership for around 15,000 Credits. GT2 This car can be bought from the Subaru Used Cars Dealership for around 13,000 Credits. The car's name is listed as Subaru LEGACY Wagon GT '93 in the PAL version of the game. Pictures -R-Subaru LEGACY Touring Wagon GT-B '93.JPG|A Subaru LEGACY Touring Wagon GT-B '93 with racing modifications applied. File:SLGANP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Slganl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC versions of Gran Turismo 2 File:Slganp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Subaru Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Estate cars Category:Turbocharged Cars